


Scar.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Feeling ugly after being disfigured, Daryl helps you see your beauty.





	

 

Tears started to fall as you glared at yourself in the mirror in your cell.  
“Stupid ugly bitch.” You spat at yourself. Your fingers ran along the long deep scar that trailed across Your cheek to your head, filling you with rage and sadness as you remember those assholes that permanently disfigured you. They nearly killed you, but some days you wished they did, because you couldn’t stand the sight of yourself any more. And you were sure others felt the same, always whispering and staring when you walked passed. It didn’t help that the prison had recently took in the residents of Woodbury, so there were all these new fresh eyes to look and judge you. There were a couple of guys who kept calling you scar face when you walked passed, and that was enough to make you hide away in your cell as much as possible, pretending you felt unwell or tired.

You sat at the edge of your bed and your stomach growled painfully. You hadn’t eaten at all that day in fear of those idiots mocking you, you were sick of feeling like a child being bullied in school, but your insecurities got the better of you. You knew you were going to have to get dinner soon, people were starting to notice your absence more and Carol had come by just before to tell you to come for dinner. Even though you were in your thirties, Carol was like a mother to you and she was worried. You didn’t know but she had noticed your change in behaviour since the new arrivals came. You had finally started to feel comfortable around the original group and came out of your shell, and now you were hiding again. She had spoke to the group about you and they were all concerned. You stood up and decided to be brave, you didn’t have to sit with people, you could just grab your plate and eat in your cell. So with a deep breath, you left your cell and went downstairs.

When you reached outside you could smell the food, you knew your starved stomach would thank you for being brave. Carol beamed at you when she saw you and called you over to serve you a plate.   
“I’m glad you’re here y/n.” She smiled, handing the plate over. You gave her a weak smile back.  
“I’m going to take it to my cell if that’s ok?” You asked anxiously. She noticed you looking around nervously at everyone. It started to overwhelm you, all those eyes on you, staring, judging. _They think you’re an ugly bitch._ You thought bitterly. Carol put a loving hand on your arm and nodded. She was just pleased you made the effort to come down today.

As you walked away you saw that group of guys and felt sick. You were going to have to walk passed them to get inside. They were laughing and staring at you, and as you walked passed one of them tripped you, sending your plate flying.  
“Watch where you’re going scar face!” He smirked at you, the others started laughing. You felt the tears prick your eyes and you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry _again._ You ran inside, leaving your food scattered on the floor. What you didn’t realise was that Carol had seen and heard the whole thing. To say she was furious would be an understatement.

As you ran to your cell, tears clouding your vision, you ran right into a wall of muscle. You nearly fell but he grabbed your waist to stop your fall. You looked up and saw your friend Daryl. He frowned as soon as he saw how upset you were. You tried to quickly wipe the tears away but they were just replaced with more.  
‘S’wrong sunshine?” He asked, still holding onto you, the worry evident on his handsome features.  
“Its nothing.” You lied, trying to avoid his gaze.  
“Don’t look like nothin’ to me.” He removed his hands and wiped your tears. For a moment you felt calm, no anxiety, no judgement. Daryl always seemed to have this effect on you. He looked at you with concerned eyes. You were about to speak when you heard a door slam and people coming inside, you jumped and moved away from Daryl and started to quickly walk to your cell, he started to follow you but you stopped him.  
“I’m fine, I just want some alone time.” You lied. You wanted nothing more than for him to come with you, to comfort you. But you knew he didn’t feel that way about you. _He just feels sorry you._ When you reached your cell you sat there and just cried.

Daryl had gone outside to talk to Carol about you, and he could see she was pissed off from a mile away. He stood next to her.  
“S’up Carol?” He noticed to death glare she was giving a small group of guys near the door.  
“I’m worried about y/n. She finally came out here today to get food and those assholes ruined it. The one near the door tripped her on purpose and then started calling her scarface.” She was so wrapped up in her own anger she didn’t notice Daryls. His jaw clenched and his hands went into fists at the thought of that dick being the reason behind your tears. Before Carol had a chance to stop him, he stormed over and punched him, knocking him right off his feet. He then grabbed him by the shirt yanking him back up. His nose now bleeding and most likely broken.  
“What are you doing?!” He cried as Daryl pushed him against the wall harshly, he didn’t care that everyone was looking. Rick went to intervene but Carol stopped him, briefly informing him on what happened.  
“Ya talk or even so much as look at y/n again, I’ll fuckin’ rip yer insides out with my bare hands!” He growled menacingly. “Got it?!” He pushed him harder into the wall. The guy just nodded at him, tears falling down his bloodied face. Daryl dropped him to the floor and looked at the rest of the group, glaring at them.  
“That goes for the rest of ya too!” He shouted. He stalked back to Carol breathing heavily, feeling slightly better after relieving some of his rage. She smiled at him and Rick patted his shoulder.  
“Could you take this to y/n, I want to make sure she gets to eat.” Carol said softly as she handed a plate over. He nodded and went inside.

As he reached her cell he could hear her crying softly and it made his heart hurt. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wall beside the cell door before walking in, not giving you time to hide your tears.  
You looked up at him and gave him a weak smile as you wiped your face.  
“Brought ya some food.” He said as he handed the plate over and sat next to you. You saw blood on his hand and your eyes went wide. You put the plate on the cupboard and grabbed his hand. Before you could speak though, Daryl did, as if reading your mind.  
‘S’not mine.” He said looking down. He didn’t really know how you’d react when you found out. You grabbed your bottle of water and a top from the washing pile on the floor, wetting it. You gently look his hand and started cleaning it. He looked up at you and smiled softly.  
“What happened?” You asked. You still had hold of his hand even though it was now clean. His thumb started to rub circles on the back of your hand, giving you those butterflies that seem to always make an appearance whenever you had some form of physical contact with him.  
“No one makes my sunshine cry.” He said in a low voice glancing at you. You couldn’t help but smile as he called you _his_ sunshine, and the thought of him hitting that asshole made you more than happy.  
“Thank you.” You smiled at him, he smiled back and just kept staring at you, you started to feel a little uncomfortable, knowing that stupid scar was there.  
“Ya shouldn’t listen to pricks like him. Yer beautiful y/n and that scar don’t change a thing.” You looked up shocked at his words and blushed furiously. He kept his gaze on you whilst still rubbing your hand.  
“I don’t feel beautiful.” You said sadly. He used his other hand and brushed your hair behind your ear, scar now fully on display like a neon sign.  
“Well ya are beautiful. And this…” He said, gently brushing your scar with his thumb as his hand cupped your cheek. “This don’t make a damn bit of difference. If anything I think it makes ya more beautiful. It shows that ya survived, ya faced evil and won. It shows just how strong ya really are, and I admire ya for it.” He said softly, resting his forehead on yours, stroking your cheek. Your heart started racing and you bit your bottom lip. You noticed his eyes flickering between your lips and eyes. You wanted him to kiss you so bad. He started to lean in, stopping when his lips were ghosting yours.  
“Ya my beautiful sunshine, don’t ever let anyone make ya feel any different.” He rasped, his voice low and calm. A tear rolled down your cheek, but this time it wasn’t caused by sadness or anger, but by happiness. He made you feel special, he melted those anxieties away and made you feel beautiful. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and kissed you gently. You returned the kiss and put your hand on his cheek. His hand moved to the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue softly ran over your bottom lip, asking to enter, and you parted your lips. Your tongues danced with each other, the kiss tender but yet still passionate. You broke away for some air and both smiled at each other.  
For once you were actually proud of your scar and Daryls words transformed it for you. You were no longer a victim, but a _survivor._


End file.
